


Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is 15 when he finally begins to see colors. </p><p>Soulmate AU based off this post <br/>http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/85569591911/K0jRPLvt</p><p>(Also I'm twisting a bit so they only see colors a little bit at a time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Ian and Mickey met way before they were teens but this IS an AU so... :P Title from the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

Mickey is 15 when he finally beings to see colors. 

All his life he was accustomed to seeing things in black and white. Or maybe different shades of gray. But all his life he had also heard about colors. Grade school teachers told of vibrant reds and soft blues, which none of the students understood. His mom told him about the yellow sun, shining on her and her soul mate (who was not his father, go figure.)

When Mickey was 14 and Mandy was 13 she _swore _that she could see colors. "It's like nothing you've ever seen before Mick!" She told him excitedly, "Everything is so pretty and different and... and... wow!" When Mickey had asked who her soul mate was she had stuck out her tongue.__

__Mickey isn't sure he believes in all that stuff. He couldn't imagine a world where things weren't black and white._ _

__But then he walks into the Kash and Grab._ _

__"Oh!" The kid behind the counter exclaims as Mickey walks in. Mickey's head whips up at that, an insult on the tip of his tongue. But he swallows his words when he's met with... color. A head of hair that's not black or white, or a shade of gray._ _

__Mickey immediately turns and walks out the door. He wants to pretend that didn't happen, that he was mistaken and that kids hair was black and he had just looked at it wrong._ _

__But the whole world had changed._ _

__The stoplight that had always shown black, gray, and white now showed gray, white, and that color. The stop sign that had always been dark gray was now that color. Flowers on the sidewalk were that color. The McDonald's sign had that color mixed with white. Mickey looks down at his hands. Noticing that the dark scratches against his white skin were now that color._ _

__It is driving Mickey insane._ _

__"Mandy!" Mickey calls as soon as he's stepped into the house, noticing that color on various objects. "What color are the stop signs?" he asks as soon as Mandy walks into the living room._ _

__"They're red, everyone knows that." She answers with a shrug of her shoulder._ _

__"Yeah but you can see colors right? What _is _red?" Mickey asks, bordering on desperation.___ _

____"God Mickey I can't explain it!" Mandy responds, eyes widening at Mickey's tone "It's like... It's the color of blood... It like orange but darker, maybe with a bit of pink? What is this about I mean...? Mandy stops then, eyes widening "Can you see colors?" She asks, a smile playing at her lips._ _ _ _

____"No! I don't know... I can see red."_ _ _ _

____"Oh my god! Who's your soul mate?" Mandy asks, now with a full blown smile that makes Mickey a little bit sick._ _ _ _

____"I was in a drug store when I first saw red. So I don't know, there were a lot of people in there." It's not a _total _lie. Mickey really can't be sure it was that cashier kid until he starts to see more colors. And he really hopes it isn't that cashier kid. Mickey knew he liked boys, but there was still a small part of him that had hoped, if the soul mate thing was real, that his soul mate would be a girl. There is a difference between love and lust right?___ _ _ _

______"Oh my god Mick, this is so exciting!" Mandy squeals, causing Mickey to cover his ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright, alright" he mumbles through a wince "Keep your pants on." and that is the last thing that is said on the topic that night._ _ _ _ _ _

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next day Mickey goes to the Kash and Grab, hoping to at least learn that kids name._ _ _ _ _ _

______He breathes deeply before opening the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Hmm,' Mickey thinks 'No new colors, but the kid is still there. Maybe it's not him.' but Mickey knew that these things took time. His teacher had told him that she couldn't see all the colors until her and her boyfriend of 4 years got married._ _ _ _ _ _

______The kid is staring at him, all red hair and big eyes, although Mickey still don't know what color they are._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ehm," Mickey clears his throat, gesturing behind the counter "Pack of smokes." The kid silently grabs them for Mickey, never breaking eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey pays and turns to leave before he breaks. "Yesterday," he starts, spinning back around, slightly startling the redhead. "Yesterday you seemed surprised to see me or something."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh," the kid blushes and finally looks away "I was surprised... Your eyes are blue." and that kind of slows Mickey down, it was not the answer he was expecting._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knew his eyes were blue, multiple adults had told him. But they had never said it like that before. Like it was the first color they had ever seen. Mickey doesn't respond. Instead rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb and making a vague gesture with his hands "Do you have one of those... Color palette thingys?" The kid nods and hands him one. Mickey immediately recognizes red, it being the only color he can see._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey turns to go again, and again, stops "Name's Mickey." He mumbles, not looking away from the color palette._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ian" the kid, Ian, responds. And the circle above the word green turns from dark gray to... green._ _ _ _ _ _

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey spends the next few months hanging out with Ian. Or more accurately, getting fucked by Ian._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey thought that that would speed along the whole color process, because really the color thing wasn't so bad. It was better than seeing things in black and white for sure._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it didn't. The only thing they made new colors appear was actually talking to Ian, and getting to know him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mickey first saw the color yellow after Ian first told him about his family._ _ _ _ _ _

______He first saw the color blue when Ian had told him about his future, and his plans to join the army._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it was a Sunday afternoon when Mickey finally saw every color of the rainbow, and a few in between._ _ _ _ _ _

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Mick" Ian mumbles sleepily, his head on Mickey's chest. They are in Mickey's bed, post-fuck and pre-sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both know what this is, that they're soul mates. But neither of them had mentioned it. And Mickey hoped to god that that wasn't what Ian was going to do now. "Yes?" he asks reluctantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian lifts his head off of Mickey's chest to look him in the eyes "Why haven't you kissed me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh," Mickey mutters, lifting his hand off Ian's back to rub him bottom lip with his thumb. "Din't really think about it." Was his half-assed excuse._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's a lie" Responds Ian, eyes flicking to Mickey's lips. And yeah, it really is. When Mandy was 13 and she first started seeing colors, she told Mickey it was the prettiest thing in the world. But then she kissed the guy. And she swore her heart _broke _with the beauty of it all. She said that up until that point the colors that she thought were so perfect were actually pretty dull.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is that a challenge?" Mickey asks with a quirked eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ian smiles a shit eating grin and pushes himself a bit closer "Definitely."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Mickey closes the distance, his eyes close without his permission. Ian's lips are slightly chapped and Mickey is sure his are no better. But it's still the best thing Mickey has ever felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And when Mickey opens his eyes to the world of newer, brighter colors, he is almost positive he has died and gone to a heaven he didn't even believe existed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
